


... While Dreaming

by randompandemic



Series: 'I love you' [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is not the only one struggling with nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... While Dreaming

She was running, running to reach him. The light surrounding her came from her hand, a dim green that was slowly being devoured by the red that was stealing him away from her. She called his name, cried his name and finally, he turned towards her. He was so pale, the shadows under his eyes so dark. But those were still the warm, kind, amber eyes she loved so much. 

“Róisín,” he said her name, his voice cracked and torn, as if something was crawling up his throat. His hands reached out for her, trembling with the strain of moving. He fell to his knees before her just as she reached him and his arms wrapped around her, his face pressed against her stomach. His body was quaking, his fingers cramped, digging into her back. 

“I found you. I’m here now. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.”

He looked up and smiled at her, his face twisted in pain and it grew blurry with her tears. 

“You found me…” he whispered. She saw the red glow under his skin. A scream of agony escaped him, teeth crushed together, almost cracking. She wrapped her arms around him, held him closer, fought the tears.

“Don’t. Don’t leave me. I found you. You can’t just leave now. Please, Cullen.”

“Róisín…” he whispered, pushed her away just enough to look up at her. He smiled a broken smile. “Róisín. I love-”

His back snapped, bending him backwards with an agonising scream. Mouth wide open, eyes wide in terror. Red cracks broke his skin, red light seeping out of his body as the crystals began bursting from him. They tore apart his skin, revealing raw flesh and muscle, replacing broken parts by red crystals. She was shaking with tears as the man she loved was torn apart before her. She fell to her knees, screaming, crying, struggling to breathe.

* * *

 

She woke with that breathless scream, thrashing with her duvet, fighting against the warm arms that tried to comfort her. And it was only the steady whispers of reassurance, the sound of his voice, that slowly calmed her.

“It’s alright. I am here. The nightmare can’t take me from you. I am here. I love you.”


End file.
